A Siren Casts Her Spell
by Victoria Poe
Summary: Duncan and Courtney live a happy life with their twin children, Lauri and Gerry, but Heather has to ruin it...


This is a songfic in which Courtney and Duncan are married with two kids, then Heather gets involved...

I might make a prequel or sequel if I feel like it later.

The song is "Lose Control" by Evanescence.

Please check out my boyfriend's story: "A more DRAMATIC starring you!" His pen name is Pac-ManRulz.

* * *

_**You don't remember my name  
I don't really care  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?**_

Duncan moaned as the siren pressed herself up against him. He was with Heather, and he hoped that Courtney didn't know.

It had all started out innocent, just a kiss here and there. Then, Duncan started spending every night with Heather. She gave him a thrilling sexual experience, and Courtney didn't.

_**Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
Just to lose control- just once  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust**_

He slipped his hands under her shirt and she unzipped his pants. Duncan felt guilty, not just because he was with another woman, but because he _liked _it. He enjoyed his experiences with Heather more than he'd ever like his time with Courtney. Of course, Heather was only sex to him, but still...

* * *

_**Mary had a lamb  
His eyes black as coal  
If we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know**_

Courtney rolled over in her slumber and pawed at the sheets next to her, expecting her fingers to come in contact with Duncan's sturdy body, but instead finding the bed empty. She abruptly sat up and looked around.

"Duncan?" She slowly slid onto the floor and into a pair of black slippers then proceeded to turn on the bedroom light.

She sighed and thought of calling him. She assumed that he was having a guys night out, and had forgotten to tell her.

Courtney opened their closet door, reaching for her white purse which contained her cellular phone. Her fingertips just barely brushed against the sleek, expensive material when she smelled it.

At first, she thought that one of her precariously perched bottles of perfume on the top shelf had tipped over, then she noticed that the sent was unfamiliar. She looked towards the only place it could be coming from: Duncan's jacket.

_**Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
Just to lose control- just once**_

Courtney felt the hot tears sting her face, her mind was screaming at her. She felt so weak, nothing existed anymore. The once strong woman fell to her knees and pulled the jacket with her. The sleeve had a piece of hair stuck to it with a sticky substance that she refused to believe was there.

"Mommy," Courtney peered out of the closet to find her twin children staring at her with the wide eyes that every 6 year old child possesses when they are frightened. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Lauri's brother, Gerald, made the first move. He walked over to his mother and grasped one of her hands. "Is Mommy okay?"

Courtney threw the jacket aside and motioned for her daughter to join them. Soon as Lauri was close enough, Courtney threw her arms around the two of them, enveloping the twins in a tight bear hug. "Mommy's okay, honey."

* * *

And it was at this moment that Duncan pushed Heather away from him. "Get off me." She was naked, as was Duncan. He was disgusted with himself, and he felt dirty.

"Duncan, where are you going?"

"I'm done here. If I want sex, I'll have sex with someone I love, not some bitch from work!" He pulled on his boxers and shirt before the siren latched herself around his legs.

"Please, don't go. I need you, you're all I have."

He merely glared at her in scorn, though he was just as guilty as she. "Then find someone else." He yanked his leg back and stepped into the rest of his clothes, leaving Heather all alone with not even a blanket to cover her naked form.

_**If I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you  
Of you**_

"Courtney, I have to tell you something..."

"I know."

* * *


End file.
